


Pathetic

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves him though, Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Thomas is so demanding, altar, happy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Here they were, at the altar.“I love you Thomas.”“Pathetic.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Pathetic

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fucking hilarious

“I love you, Thomas.”

“Pathetic.” 

Alexander huffs a laugh.

“What do you mean, ‘pathetic’?” Alexander asks, a playful lilt to his tone.

Thomas pretends to show disgust. “I meant that you should say it with more inflection.”

“I love you,” Alexander says, drawing out each word.

Thomas pretends to contemplate it. “I suppose that will do.”

Alexander raises an eyebrow. “I’d hope so. We are at the altar.”

Thomas simply hums.

The two were practicing their vows before their wedding started.

They weren’t supposed to practice with each other, but everyone else was so busy.

So they made do.

“I hope you do better at the real altar, Alexander,” Thomas says curtly.

Thomas feels his heart explode when he hears Alexander giggle.

“This is the real altar, dumbass,” Alexander said, eyes shining with mirth.

Thomas hums. “Then I’m concerned about our future.”

Alexander laughs and pulls Thomas down for a kiss.

Thomas happily obliges.

***

It turns out to be enough at the altar of Thomas, and Alexander had anything to say about it.

Their three kids couldn’t agree more, watching with bittersweet smiles and teary eyes as Thomas and Alexander laughed next to each other on hospital beds.

They took their last breath together, happy, and complete.

They had finally been satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
